


Waxing, Waning, Wanting

by CyberSearcher



Series: Celestial AU [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Celestial AU, Fluff, I'm a damn pendulum with the vibes I'm giving off, M/M, SO MUCH PINNING, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like zane, pinning, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher
Summary: Wind and light surroundsTheir pale face watches overI think, do they smile?
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Celestial AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786705
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Waxing, Waning, Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> It's amazing just how much of a departure this is from the Mafia AU. Such are my Two Moods. 
> 
> Probably gonna take a break from witing next week just to recharge. If I can't get the next chapter of Nice Ice out then Sorry in Advanced.

Through the skies and above the clouds, between the earth and heavens, The Moon looks down across the distant world below. He suddenly blinks, finding the human he longs for. 

Everything about him is so clearly mortal; dark skin and calluses, smooth sheets of raven hair with a dried leaf caught in the layers, a scarf and simple clothes fixed with patches of different fabric. 

He walks through the streets, head held high despite the simple and patcy clothes he wears and the meager coin purse he carries. The Moon sees children flocking to him, he carries two in each arm like a redwood supports a sparrow. 

“You are watching him again?”

The Moon freezes at the sound of the voice of one of The Stars. “P-pixal?”

“Yes, it is I Zane,” She says softly. She sits beside him, the dark blue light fades from The Moon, “what has he done today?”

“He needs more food. I have tried to leave some silver in his baskets but he did not take them.” The Moon says in a confused tone.

“What did he do?” Pixel asks.

“He gave them to a wanderer by the road.” He says. “Then to a elderly couple who weaves baskets for the fishermen. The last of his silver he is gifting to the children.” 

The Moon sighs again, the man he watches finally untangles himself from the swaths of children and makes his way through the humble market. Before, he would have had enough to pay for the entire street and thensome. 

He sees him haggle over a small armful of yams, a few sticks of incense, a bag of flour and some thread. Most of the vendors are generous and offer him extra, some sneak it into his bags when his back is turned. 

Pixal turns to the other celestial. His expression is plainly lovestruck. “Do you not yet know his name?” 

“No.” Zane says quietly. “I should not be taking such an interest in the first place… it is not - ”

“I do not care what the other Stars say.” Pixal insists. “I can’t stand to watch you fawn like a maiden from a distance.” 

He slumps backward. “What would you have me do then?” 

Pixal grins. “What else?” She gestures with a sleeve to the earth.

Zane follows her hand, blinks, then a look of shock animates his face.

“You cannot be serious!” He shouts into space. “That - no how could I - that is madness! You must be joking, is this a joke?”

Pixal only gives him a flat smile. “Trust me little brother, this is no jest. I am serious.”

“But what of the other Stars? When they find me - “

“They won’t, it is not yet night and even then they do not watch the earth as closely as you do.” She states. 

“Then what of this form? No sane mortal will look upon me and think I am one of them.”

“You know as well as I that our bodies are ours to change.” Pixal rolls her eyes. “Perhaps take the shape of one of their animals. I know most are fond of rabbits and dogs, if you do not see it as demeaning.” 

Zane pauses, pressing his lips into a firm line. “Are you sure of this?”

“Like I said, do not listen to what the other Stars say. You are different from us. You always have been since the night we found you. Besides, I know that the other Stars will not find you as swiftly as you think.”

“Why?”

“They have not found me.”

The Moon stares at the Star with an open mouth. Pixal just laughs. 

“Now go, I promise to keep your secret if you keep mine.” 

Zane’s shock soon evaporated into a sweet and eager smile. “I will, thank you.” 

His body soon dissolves into pale mist that falls towards the earth. Zane looks through the veil of clouds, the striking force of wind and light pierces his incorporeal body. He shields his sigh and ends up tumbling through the forest of the village. 

Phasing through branches and pillars of bamboo, The Moon needs to gather himself before he manages to pull his body back into the shape he wants. Trying to remember what the animal looks like, Zane feels himself condense and shrink.

He’s never felt so small before. His hands - paws - knead the grass and dirt underneath. His eyes strain in the shining light of The Sun and Zane can’t begin to name all the colours around him. 

When he begins to walk, Zane instinctively tries to stand on his hind legs. He quickly falls forward, but finds a trail of ants crawling through the dirt. Leaning forward to watch, Zane opens his mouth to say hello. 

He lets out a small squeak that startles both him and the ants. The Moon - turned bunny - shakes his head and stares down at his twitching nose. It takes several graceless attempts before Zane is comfortable walking in this new form. 

Making his way to where he knows the village is, his journey is stopped every minute by the sounds, smells and sights around him. Zane paws at a collection of colourful plants, each all distinct in shape and colour. He hears birds fluttering overhead, their songs messy and wonderful. 

There is so much, Zane wants to see it all. He is stopped again at the edge of a small pond encircled with bamboo. It leads to a river that snakes away and off into the distance. Brushing his paw against the surface, he flinches at the odd feeling.

The water ripples and flows over his fur in a cool sensation that reminds him of the space between the earth and heavens. Pulling his paw back, Zane tilts his head as the liquid drips and makes his fur droop. 

Staring into the pond, The Moon finally sees his reflection. His form is coloured the same pale white as his hair and his eyes are pale blue with a darker shade for his pupil. He realizes how long his ears are in this body and angles his head to try and touch them with awkward movements. 

In the reflection of the water, Zane sees something moving in the forest. He pauses wondering what it may be. He tilts his head and squints, unsure if the glow of amber is sunlight or the distorted reflection. 

Then he hears the growls. 

Out of the forest Zane sees a massive fox that dwarfs his side tenfold, his legs kick against the ground and he was running out of a burning instinct to escape. 

He was leaping through low bushes, twisted branches catching fur and digging into soft skin. Zane trips across a low root. It sends him spinning through the air and he lands on his head before he skids across packed dirt. 

The bunny tries to push himself up with hands, but only scratches at the ground with short-cut nails. Zane tries to force himself back into mist, to escape back to the skies. But the ichor under his veins pumps loud behind his ears, too much surrounds him and the harsh sunlight beats down. 

Zane sees the fox struggling between thick foliage. He sees its jaws gnashing and massive claws tear down bamboo. Looking up, he sees a fan of tails whipping behind him, casting shadows across the forest floor. 

He struggles to his feet, then an unfamiliar feeling shoots through him. It burns under his skin, like nothing he’s ever known. Zane wonders if this is what mortals call ‘pain’. 

The fox is getting closer, the last of the plants give away and now it’s only a few feet from pouncing. Zane tries to stand again, but his feet refuse to move properly. 

“Hey, shoo!”

Zane looks up, the man from the village stands over him. He steps past him and the fox gives a weak yelp before it bounds back into the forest. 

The human sighs, then kneels to Zane’s level and carefully cups him in both hands. The celestial freezes up, his touch is so warm. He smiles at him and cradles him against his chest. Picking up his baskets, he continues down the path. 

“Glad I caught you in time.” He says. “God dammit Kai, can’t he leave the other animals alone for one day?” 

Zane squints, then recognizes the name of the celestial of the Sun. He remembers the Stars scoffing and insulting the kumiro, with how intimately he interacts with mortals, his voluptuous nature and how freely he gives blessings. 

Then he recalls the long tails that he always presents himself with. Zane narrows his eyes and remembers to speak to The Sun. 

“Aww, don’t be sad. I’m sure I’ve got something I could do for your foot.” The man laughs. “I’m Cole. Hope you don’t mind being stuck with me on top of a mountain.”

The human idly pets his ears as he walks, his calloused fingers carefully brushes against his scratched fur. Zane has no idea what he should even do next. The celestial just holds himself still as a stone while he silently panics.

“I hope that the kids don’t just buy a bunch of candy.” He muses to himself. “Maybe it’d be better if I just bought them fruit and gave them that.”

The climb up the mountain is long but the man doesn’t tire. He carries the celestial in one hand and the baskets in another. To distract himself, Zane tries to look over the man's shoulder to see what he bought. 

Cole laughs again and adjusts his grip. “You wanna ride in the back? Sorry, but I don’t want ya eating my food. Hope you don’t mind.”

Zane doesn’t, so he relaxes the best he can as the human continues petting him as they walk. Soon, they’re stepping past the clouds and into the air between earth and the heavens. The sky is still shining, now with the first shades of twilight.

He looks to the flattened space at the peak of the mountain. Ontop, there’s a small shrine made of weathered wood with a small set of bells strung across the hangs across the entrance. Something about this feels familiar, but Zane can’t quite say what or why. 

Cole sets his basket down and carries the bunny in his arms through the small shrine. He catches a glance at one of the statues. It’s simple, made of wood but clearly well cared for and finely crafted. 

The statue is of a figure sitting atop puffy clouds that flow off long sleeves. Behind them sits a crescent moon that halos their face. Their eyes are closed and the details are vague and androgenous. Zane tilts his head at it.

“Yea, I don’t blame you.” Cole mentions, stepping closer so he can get a better look. “Not many people really know what The Moon looks like. I did my best though.” 

Zane feels his memory click into place.

He remembers seeing Cole before, not as the handsome man, but as a frightened and crying child. 

His ears fold back and his body shrinks in on itself. Cole doesn’t know what to make of the expression. 

“I’ve got some spare veggies if you’re hungry.” He says. “Uh, do you want me to leave you outside? Then again, it’s kinda high and I don’t want you going near the edge.” 

Zane doesn’t know what he wants. A torrent of emotions builds just under his skin; confusion, fear, guily, happiness, perhaps more that he can’t name. Cole watches the bunny in his hands start shaking. He moves to the steps of the shrine and sets him in his lap, undoing his scarf to use as a blanket. 

“Hey, it’s alright. The Moon isn’t anything to be afraid of.” He tells him, his thumb rubbing sweet circles at the back of his head, “sure, there’s a lot of weird myths about them, but he isn’t bad. At least I don’t think so.” 

The celestial tries to focus on the humans voice. Slowly, the messy and tangled strings of thought unwind. He lets himself lean into the tough. 

“Maybe he doesn’t talk as much as Kai does, but maybe there’s a reason for that.” Cole muses. “A lot of people who come here, well, most of ‘em don’t really know what they’re looking for. Some want closure, some are trying to understand who they are - makes me wonder what The Moon thinks of it all.” 

Zane listens with rapture. It feels like fate, but he understands everything Cole tells him. Looking up, he fixates on the glowing scar. 

A small set of dots connected to one another with thin lines of light, forming a diamond across his throat. Smaller lines connect to smaller dots that wrap around the sides of his neck. The pale shine is dim in the sunlight, but it’s distinct and Zane can never forget the sight.

He closes his eyes this time, presses himself against Cole’s stomach and tries to stop the memories. The man presses a warm palm against his side. 

“I’ll get you those veggies, is it alright if you wait here?” 

Zane shakes his head. 

“Oh, okay. I’ll take you with me.”

Cole wraps him more firmly in the scarf, holding him close as he makes his way back inside the temple. The only other spaces are a small kitchen and a humble bedroom. Zane watches as Cole pulls out a small icebox and gathers different foods and sets them in a bowl. 

“I might need both arms for this, stay put for me?” He asks.

Cole lays him down on the counter beside. It takes him a moment to untable himself from the scarf. While the human busies himself with the vegetables - Zane wonders why he’s so willing to give when he has so little - he looks around the room. 

There’s all manner of tools lining the shelves, he wishes he had proper hands to hold and examine them. He leans over the side of an empty bowl, behind him, he hears Cole laugh. 

“You really don’t know what ‘stay put’ means?” He chuckles. “I’ve gotta give you a name, Nosey fits pretty well.” 

Zane hopes that his embarrassment doesn’t show in this form. He quickly pulls away and tries to stand still. Cole prepares two bowls, one with rice and the other filled with lettuce and yams. 

At some point, Cole pulls out a small roll of bandages and a splint. “This time I mean it, hold still Nosey. This’ll help you heal faster.”

The angel he has to hold him at is uncomfortable and undignified, but Zane can’t find it in him to resist. Cole’s eyebrows pinch as he finds the sprained joints and ties off the splint. He plucks out a stray leaf caught in his fur, then carries him and two bowls back to the steps of the shrine. 

He takes them to a garden, rocks and gravel carefully drawn between plots of flowering buds and more fruits, with a massive willow looming over a pond acting as the centerpiece. Another, smaller statue sits by the water and Cole kneels beside it. 

“Here, I hope you like it.” He sets the bowl of vegetables by Zane. 

The celestial looks up as the human eats, knowing that he has no need for his gift. He bats at it, trying to shift it towards Cole. 

“C’mon, don’t make me change your name to Picky.” He jokes. “You’ve gotta keep up your strength.”

Zane frowns, but Cole just smiles at whatever expression he makes at him. There is a curious part of him that wonders what food would taste like. He relents and takes a small nibble. The texture is crisp, faintly sweet and refreshing. 

His eyes blink at the new sensation. Taking another bite from the yams, he’s surprised with how different it is beyond just colour. It’s smooth, with a less fine texture but also a touch sweeter. Zane eats happily, but saves plenty for the human. 

Cole watches as the bunny begins to explore the garden, sniffing at the different rocks and at one point licking one. He only stops him when he catches him nibble at the edge of a lavender. 

“What? This wasn’t good enough for you?” He asks him. 

Zane smiles to himself and shakes his head. The golden sunlight finally faces and the skies are awash with dark violets and amber. The celestial worries for Pixal, not knowing just how long she’s been stalling for him. 

Cole yawns, sitting by the edge of the pool. 

“I guess this is gonna sound crazy, but it’s nice to have someone else to talk to up here. Jay’s nice company, kinda loud but really funny. But I like this. You’ve probably got a family though, I’ll bring you back once it’s morning.” 

Zane thinks over his next actions very carefully. Then, he places his paws on the sides of his leg and pulls himself up and back into Cole’s lap. 

The human smiles at him and cards a hand through his ears. “Thanks for listening to me ramble, Nosey.”

The nickname doesn’t irritate him as much as he thinks it should. Zane relaxes into Cole’s touch, listening to the trickle of water, the wind and his heartbeat.  
Realizing that the bunny in his lap is asleep, Cole decides to follow it and carefully rolls onto his side. Keeping the animal close to his chest, he gives one last yawn before closing his eyes.

Zane wakes to the feeling of something resting against his arm. Confusion fills him until he remembers where he is. When he opens his eyes, he finds Cole’s face inches away and his sleeve pinned under his cheek. 

Cole looks even more peaceful at rest. His mouth is slightly open and his breath is warm. Long, draping bangs frame his face and the glow from his scar contrasts the deep colour of his skin. Every little mole and blemish is on display and Zane finds himself longing for every part of him. 

A blush creeps up his cheeks as his heart begins to beat wildly. He worries the sound may be enough to alert the human. 

He knows he must leave. There’s nothing Pixal could say to the Stars that could explain his absence. But Zane can’t wake Cole. 

Looking down at his sleeve, Zane reaches for the seams at his shoulder and wills them to disappear. He slips the fabric off his arm and kneels by Cole’s sleeping form. 

He reaches out and dares to brush back the few strands of hair that hide his face. 

“Thank you.” He whispers. 

His touch lingers against his cheek. Zane wishes he could steal more moments like this in the future. But then Cole’s mouth closes and he makes a soft sound. 

The celestial pulls back, disappearing into pale mist


End file.
